What is it Like?
by Aeowyn Sevor
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! :D Aeowyn, a vivacious teacher with a love for life, accepts a job at Hogwarts. Little does she know what is in store for her. Snape romance! Please read and review! ^_^
1. A Stutter and a Bat

This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic and I hope you find it enjoyable! The rating is for later chapters. (It might get a bit bloody! Hee hee! ^_^) Please leave positive feedback or constructive criticism! I am always ready to learn more about writing to improve! The characters that are JK Rowling's (Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, etc…) are just that: hers. I am not making money off this. Just having a bit o' fun! ^^ The characters that are mine (Aeowyn, Farus, Sanguis, etc…) are just that: mine! Do not use them without my permission, please! Oh! And if anybody wants me to translate the Latin spells, say so. I will. ^^ Thanks go to CyberDracomon (Alex) and SeverusSnape (Becky) for their inspiration! Now… on with the show! ^.^

Chapter One: A Stutter and a Bat

Aeowyn stared blankly at the brick wall before her, bags in hand. She looked down at the trashcan, positioned in front of her, then back up at the wall. After a few more minutes of pondering, she looked behind her, as if calling for help. When no one passed by, she glanced back at that mocking wall. "'Count three up… two across'?" she questioned aloud. "What horrible directions!" she declared in an outrage. "Maybe I should have just used floo powder, though I have _no_ idea where to find a chimney," she muttered, defeated. She placed her bags down and began counting the bricks on the wall, up from the trashcan. "Besides… I must pick up a few books from Diagon Alley. Aha!" she announced. She tapped on the wall three times with her index finger and waiting silently. 

When exactly two minutes passed, she clenched her fists and yelled out loud, "What a joke! I'll get him for this!"

"'S'cuse, me?" a voice came from behind her. "Yeh need some 'elp?"

Aeowyn turned around in haste, coming face to face with a pair enormous thighs. Aeowyn slowly looked up at the monstrosity before her. The man wore a huge, dark coat and carried a ragged umbrella in his right hand. A long, shaggy beard complete with matching dark hair nearly covered the giant's face. His eyes glinted out of his face like burnt charcoal. Aeowyn began stuttering in fright.

"Come on now, lass. What's wrong?" he asked with a thick accent and smile.

Aeowyn pointed with shock to the wall. "D-D-Diagon Alley… I can't…" She looked at the bricks, then back at the man. "It-It w-w-won't…"

"Ah!" he said. "No problem! Lemme!" He motioned for Aeowyn to move out of the way and she gladly obliged for fear of being _thrown_ out of the way. The giant began counting bricks, just as Aeowyn had, and then tapped on the wall three times with his umbrella. Within seconds, the wall began to shake and quiver and a hole formed in the wall that gradually grew bigger until a cobblestone road lay before Aeowyn and the terrifying man beside her.

Aeowyn looked at the man in amazement. "Th-Thank you… W-W-hat's your n-n-name?" she asked, her courage beginning to return to her.

"Rubeus Hagrid: Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts," the man answered. "An' yeh mus' be Professor Aeowyn."

She nodded with a slight smile, relieved that Hagrid worked at Hogwarts. "P-Pleased to meet you," she retorted shakily.

Hagrid chortled and shook as he did so. "Yeh would've liked Professor Quirrel. 'E had a stutterin' problem, too." Continuing to laugh, Hagrid strolled his way down Diagon Alley and shortly after ducked into a store, out of sight.

Aeowyn called after him: "I don't have a speech problem! You're just terribly frightening!" She picked up her bags, cursing how horrible this day had already began.

With ire in her step, she quickly made her way down Diagon Alley, searching hopelessly for the bookshop. Upon reaching her destination, she sighed with relief and stepped inside. Mountains of books were stacked all the way to the ceiling and it looked as if they almost went beyond that. She stared, amazed, at the amount of books they kept here.

"Wicked," she said under her breath. "They don't have this many books in all America," she joked.

The shopkeeper, a frail and delicate old man, hobbled to Aeowyn. "Good day, Miss. Might I inquire what you are looking for?"

Aeowyn smiled. _At least this guy isn't scary_. "Yes," she confirmed as she placed her bags on the ground. She pulled a list out of her back pocket and handed it to him. "I need these books for my students."

The man glanced over the list, then back up at Aeowyn. "You are a teacher of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir," she confirmed. "I'm new this year. I've come from America to take over Professor Flitwick's job. Charms class."

"Ah!" he said as a caring, old smile rose to his lips. "You realize that the students are required to buy their own books."

"Of course," Aeowyn repeated. "Professor Dumbledore informed me of that, but I'd like my students to have these books, too, and I wouldn't dream of making them buy the books. The first years have got enough expenses already."

He chuckled, "All right then," and went about the business of finding the books. He had no problems finding enough books of _Basic Latin Spells_ and _Charms For Survival_, but it didn't seem like they carried _Elemental Charms_. "I can order it for you and have it here a week before school," he offered.

Aeowyn hastily paid for the books she had bought and said: "If you would please. And could you have them shipped to the school when they arrive?"

"I surely will do that, Miss," he stated. "Would you like help carrying those books to Hogwarts?" he asked, noticing that, with the amount of books she had purchased and her bags added in, there was no way she was making it to the _Hogwarts Express_, let alone Hogwarts itself.

With determination in her voice, she loaded the books and her bags on a cart. "No, thank you. I believe I can handle it. But do you know where I could find a chimney?" 

"Floo, powder, eh?" he asked. "Clever. You can use mine. It's in the back," he offered, coming out from behind the counter to stand before her. "But I would prefer it if you didn't haul the books in the chimney with you. I can ship them to Hogwarts, no problem."

After a moment of contemplating, she leapt forward and hugged the shopkeeper. "Thank you very much!" she shouted with a huge grin. "You've been most helpful!" 

Surprised, he just murmured "My pleasure" and showed her to the chimney in the back. "You're welcome to come and go as you please," he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Mr…?" she asked.

"Mr. Camboly, Professor Aeowyn. Always at your service," he said with a slight bow.

"Mr. Camboly, thanks again. Rest assured, I will always use your shop to purchase my books," she replied with her head up high. He laughed quietly as she stepped into the chimney. She produced a pouch out of one of her pants pockets and emptied what looked like sand into the palm of her hand. She pulled the drawstring on the bag and closed it up, placing it back into her pocket. "Thanks again," Aeowyn told the shopkeeper as she gathered both bags in the opposite hand. "Hogwarts!" she yelled as she threw the sand at her feet. In a flash of smoke, she was engulfed in green flames and disappeared from sight.

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in one of her private rooms, addressing letters to go out to the students for the upcoming school year. She had to at least give them several weeks in advance so they had time to buy all of their supplies and get a head start reading before classes. She stacked all of the first years' letters in one pile and began writing the second years'. 

McGonagall was shaken from her work as a young woman came flying out of her chimney and slammed into the Professor's desk. McGonagall leapt quickly to her feet and was standing above the woman. "Who are you and what do you think you _are_ flying out of my fireplace like that?"

Aeowyn stood up, brushing herself off and rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't expect the floo powder to fling me at your desk, ma'am." Aeowyn gathered her bags and stood looking at the woman before her. She was obviously very old and had a frown that could kill. But Aeowyn could also see a deep maternal look in her eyes. She wore forest green robes and covered her head with an equally matched witch's hat. Aeowyn realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh! Sorry! I'm Professor Aeowyn Sevor. I'm here to replace Professor Flitwick?" she asked.

The frown on McGonagall's face vanished and was replaced with a smile. "Miss Aeowyn! My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. Do forgive me; I hadn't expected you to travel by floo powder."

"It seemed the quickest way to get here," Aeowyn replied. "I'm not disturbing you, I hope?"

"No, not at all. I was just sending the letters out to the students, but I believe I can take a small break to show you around and let you meet the other professors. They're all here already," she pointed out, as though lecturing.

"Sorry," Aeowyn replied, knowing she was a few days late. "My flight out of Raleigh was delayed. Damn American weather," she laughed nervously. "And then I had to stop by Diagon Alley and pick up a few books for the students…" she rambled on.

"You're quite lucky you managed to arrive here by floo powder," the older witch stated disapprovingly.

Aeowyn looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Because there is a spell on Hogwarts that does not allow a traveler to arrive with the use of floo powder. You are quite fortunate that I convinced Dumbledore to bewitch my chimney to work with the powder or otherwise you would have found yourself lost in someone else's hearth!"

Aeowyn had forgotten that Hogwarts was indeed protected by that spell. She remembered that her school didn't have anything like that. "I'm really sorry… I guess it's just because my school-"

"Miss Aeowyn, do come with me," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "We have much preparing to do," she had to shout as she was already out of he door.

Aeowyn shook her head and, with her bags in hand, followed the hasty professor out of her chambers. Aeowyn had a hard time keeping up with McGonagall, as she was in an obvious rush to return to her work. She led Aeowyn to a wall and painted on that wall was a large portrait of a Musketeer. He shifted slightly and looked at Aeowyn. "Please give me a password."

Aeowyn looked at Minerva in confusion. "What password?"

Professor McGonagall stared back, almost awed. "I take it you didn't have private chambers which required passwords at Hoxford?" McGonagall queried, speaking of the American wizard school Aeowyn had attended in Virginia. Aeowyn shook her head. "Just tell the picture what you want as your password and no one else can enter your rooms unless you want them to. Your other luggage and things should be in the room already. I'll leave you the rest of the evening to get settled in. I'm afraid you've missed supper, but I hope you will attend us at breakfast, where I will introduce you to the rest of the staff."

Aeowyn nodded. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Please, Miss Aeowyn. Call me Minerva," she ordered nicely. "You're not a student here, after all."

"Sorry, Minerva," Aeowyn said awkwardly. "I will attend tomorrow's breakfast," she guaranteed. 

"Very well," the Scottish professor said before she was gone in a flash.

Aeowyn turned back to the picture. "A password, huh?" Aeowyn took a few moments to ponder and then said aloud, "I _did_ take four years of Latin. I suppose I could choose a Latin phrase." She stood before the picture and said, "I've decided my password." The Musketeer looked at her and waited. "_Volatilis vespertilio._" She smiled proudly to herself. "No one will _ever_ find out _that_ password!" The wall the picture was painted on opened to the left, allowing Aeowyn to step inside. It closed softly behind her.

"Wicked," she breathed out, staring at the room she had been given. It was enormous! There was a living room in which there were two velvet red chairs and a long sofa in front of the fireplace. On the farthest wall, under a beautiful French window, was a mahogany desk. She looked to her right, her eyes following a set of stairs and where they led. The stairs stopped at her bedroom, which could easily be seen from down stairs. "No problem about that. Just as long as the shower isn't that way," she joked to herself.

A screech brought her back from her musings as she looked at a golden cage on her desk. "Sanguis!" she yelled, dropping her bags. She hustled over to the desk and opened the cage door. A black bat immediately climbed out of the cage and onto her arm. She hugged him close, spinning around, shouting, "Oh, Sanguis! I missed you so much!" Aeowyn held Sanguis away from her and started speaking to the bat as though she were talking to a baby. "Did you miss me, huh? Did you miss your mommy? Yes, I know you did! I know you did!" After Aeowyn had told Sanguis everything she had done that afternoon, she put her pet on her shoulder and began unpacking. "I'm going straight to bed as soon as I get done settling in." Sanguis let out a shrill noise. "And after I feed you, of course. I know you're going to love it here! There's a lot more open room in England and I can let you fly around the castle, as long as you promise to come back." 

She paused and looked at all of her clothes, which she had strewn out on the floor. "Hmm," she pondered. Aeowyn immediately began searching for her wand, but discovered that she could not find it. She huffed and looked at Sanguis, who returned her gaze. "Do you know where it is?" Sanguis screeched at her and launched off her shoulder, flying across the room and up to her bedroom. After a minute of rummaging, Sanguis flew back down to Aeowyn and landed on her shoulder with a wand in his mouth. She took the wand from him and patted him on the head, giving him a kiss on the nose. "You hid it for me! Thank you, Sanguis!" 

Aeowyn returned to her business and held her wand up. "Let's clean this mess up a little easier, huh?" She pointed her black wand at the clothes. "_Detegere_!" Her clothes immediately levitated off the ground and flew around the room, folding themselves and hanging themselves up in their appropriate places. She stood with her hands on her hips. "And who said being a wizard wasn't the greatest thing in the world?"


	2. Bacon and Cheese Slippers

Second chapter! Whee! Snape appears! And thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks a bunch! It really lifts my spirits to see that I have avid readers! ^_^

Chapter 2: Bacon and Cheese Slippers

Aeowyn woke up drowsily to the knocking at her door. Her amber eyes were half lidded and her shoulder length flame-red hair a twisted mess around her face. She crawled out of bed, ever so slowly, and shouted, "I'm coming! Keep your robes on!" Aeowyn put on her blue slippers that said in red on the top, "Cheese." She descended the stairs into the living room, still clad in her night ware: yellow pajama pants and top with dancing black mice on them. Still dragging her feet, she reached the door and opened it slowly.

Aeowyn thought the entire world had gone dark. She had to open her eyes completely to realize that, what she thought was a worldwide blackout, was merely a stolid man completely clad in black standing too close to the door. "Yikes, friend," she said, backing away. "I know a good robes designer who would love to get his hands on _you_," she laughed. 

The man did not laugh nor smile at her jest. His appearance was enough to make Aeowyn depressed. He looked to be in his fifties but was actually in his early thirties, his skin pale and his hair a slick, greasy black that barely touched his shoulders, curling outward at the bottom, framing his face perfectly. He had a sloping, aquiline nose and he wore long, billowing black robes. Underneath his robes was a tight, black waistcoat on top of a white button up shirt that could be seen at the ends of his sleeves and his collar. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and they were as empty as Aeowyn's head in the morning. "Professor McGonagall wonders if you are ever going to attend breakfast?" he asked, not pleasant at all.

Aeowyn looked at him, her lip curled in utter disbelief, but not disdain. She chuckled slightly, than caught herself. "Sorry… it's just… your wardrobe. Quite… black," she pointed out hesitantly.

The man stared at her pajamas and slippers. "And your night clothes. Quite childish," he pointed out fiercely. "I hope you do not plan to sleep in when your students arrive?" he mocked.

Aeowyn glared daggers at the man, her amber eyes flashing with a fighting spirit. "And I hope you do not plan to _wear_ that when your students arrive," she snapped back. With a growl, the man grabbed his cloak and turned around furiously, heading down the hall with his black clothes billowing behind him. "Oh great," Aeowyn said as she slammed the door shut. "_Another_ great start to _another_ great day!" she said sarcastically and dramatically. "I'm glad we have Mr. _Sunshine_ at our school," she laughed, making fun of the man.

After a quick shower, Aeowyn put on her clothes. She wore a sky blue shirt to go under her robes and khaki pants to cover her legs. She threw her robes over head and let them slide down her hourglass frame. She then wrapped a matching cloak around her neck and let it fall down her back. She looked in the mirror, staring at the forest green robes. "Ah! So much prettier than black!" she laughed aloud, giving herself the peace sign in the mirror. "Sanguis!" she called, turning around. The bat had fallen asleep hanging upside down in the closet. She marched over to him, pretending to be angry and said, "What do you think you're doing?!" 

Sanguis woke up and looked at her, then covered his face with his wing, as if to say, "Go away!"

"Hmph!" Aeowyn declared, walking away. "Fine then! I'll go to breakfast by myself!" Before she could take another step, Sanguis had bolted out of the closet and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her face. She laughed and scratched under his chin, saying, "That's what I thought!" Aeowyn left her room and stood out in the hallway, looking around. "Now… where is the Dining Hall?" she asked. Sanguis and Aeowyn glanced at each other with blank faces.

No sooner had she spoke than a figure flew out of the wall, proclaiming, "Hello!"

Aeowyn screamed and fell back, landing on her bottom as Sanguis crawled down her back. When she saw that it was a ghost that had come out of the wall, she sighed, saying, "Terribly sorry! It's just that… you startled me, that's all."

"I do apologize! You were wondering where the Dining Hall was and I was going to show it to you," he said politely. "I have never seen you around. Are you here to replace Professor Flitwick?"

"As best as I can," Aeowyn replied, already on her feet. "I'm Professor Aeowyn."

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower," he said with a bow.

Aeowyn smiled. "I've heard of you." Sir Nicholas was prepared to stop her before she asked how he could be "Nearly Headless", but was surprised when she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Nicholas. Are you ready to show me the way?"

Sir Nicholas liked this girl. "Of course, Madame!" He offered her his arm and, knowing she could never take a ghost's hand, hovered her arm every so slightly above his, giving him the look of an escort. He grinned with adoration and began his walk to the Dining Hall, filling their journey with stories of his past and how he had earned his much-hated nickname. 

Aeowyn could tell they were close to the Dining Hall when she heard voices. She recognized the silky, sarcastic voice of the man who had woke her up earlier. She could hear him, despite the monotone pitch of his voice. "It did not seem like she had a stuttering problem when she insulted me!"

Aeowyn scoffed, but then laughed aloud and said to Sir Nicholas, "If he wasn't so _ugly_, that voice of his _might_ be attractive!" They shared a tearful laugh at the dark man's expense before Sir Nicholas said he was going to have to leave her now. She let her thanks be known and he disappeared into a wall, smiling with a wave. Aeowyn grinned, then remembered her earlier encounter with Mr. Sunshine. She sneered, entered the Dining Room, and muttered to Sanguis, "Why are the dead so much better company than the living?" She laughed, a snort escaping her nose.

As she entered the room, all of the Professors turned to look at her. She could hear a scoff come from Mr. Sunshine as McGonagall rose to her feet to greet Aeowyn. "How thoughtful of you to join us for breakfast, Miss Aeowyn."

As Aeowyn finally reached the Professors' table, she said to them, "I'm really sorry everyone. I guess I didn't set my alarm clock. I'll do it tonight."

"That would be most wise," came an elderly voice. Aeowyn turned to see who had spoken and she smiled with warmth. The oldest of the professors sat in the middle chair. He had a long white beard that didn't stop at his bellybutton and even longer, whiter hair that continued down his waist. He wore colorful robes and had the friendliest smile Aeowyn had seen in her entire life. "Professor Aeowyn," he greeted as he stood. "It is a great pleasure to have you join us at Hogwarts this year. Everyone," he announced to the professors, "this is Professor Aeowyn Sevor; a fine new addition to our staff, I assure."

Aeowyn grinned broadly and replied, "Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore. I only hope I can be half as good as Professor Flitwick was."

"Please," Dumbledore said. "Call me Albus. You are not a student here, after all." Aeowyn glanced over to Minerva and saw her smile. "Please, sit, Aeowyn," he said as he offered her the last seat left at the table: a seat by Mr. Sunshine.

Aeowyn laughed through her teeth and said, "How peachy," just loud enough for Sanguis to hear and no one else. "Thank you, Albus." She threw her hair out of her face and took her seat by Mr. Sunshine.

He looked at her with snake-like eyes and said, "Miss Sevor."

Aeowyn looked at him like he was the stupidest thing she had ever seen, which angered him. "Yes?" she drawled.

"We have already met, yet you do not know my name," he said without patience. "I am Professor Severus Snape, teacher of Potions and head of Slytherin House."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said without emotion. He sneered at her and turned his focus back to his breakfast, which to him was much more interesting than her. Aeowyn stared at the food before her; she had _never_ liked breakfast food and this certainly wasn't changing her mind anytime soon. She picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to Sanguis, who squeaked with delight and began feasting on the meat. 

Severus cast a harsh glance at Sanguis. "_What_ is _that_?"

Aeowyn quickly jerked her head to look at him, fire blazing in her eyes. "He's not a '_that_'," she said roughly. "His name is Sanguis. He's a bat," she pointed out, pretending Severus was dumb.

"I _know_ it is a bat," he seethed. "What is it doing at the table?"

Aeowyn looked at Sanguis, then back at Severus. "Eating." She turned to Madame Hooch and introduced herself, engaging in a much more cordial conversation.

Dumbledore soon noticed Sanguis, too, as he crawled on top of her head. "I see you have brought a friend to the table, Aeowyn."

Aeowyn looked down the table to Dumbledore. "Yes, sir. When the students arrive, I won't bring him to the table, if you don't want me to."

Dumbledore waved his hand in the air and laughed. "Nonsense. Your friend is welcome to our table, as well. But, why, may I ask, a bat? I thought women found them disgusting."

Aeowyn pried Sanguis off her head and held him in her lap, tickling him under his chin so that Severus and Hooch could swear they heard the bat laugh. "He's been with me since I went to Hoxfords as a student. Sanguis has always been there for me, even when humans haven't," she said with a laugh, oppressing horrible memories that threatened to rise out of her chest. "I could never love any man as deeply as I love my bat!" she said with a big smile as she kissed Sanguis on the nose. He sneezed in response and the Professors, save one, joined her in a round of laughs. Aeowyn handed Sanguis another piece of bacon and he clung to it tightly, devouring it quickly. Severus rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I understand, Aeowyn, that you had a hard time finding Diagon Alley," Dumbledore stated.

Aeowyn laughed. "A very hard time indeed. Until this giant showed up. He nearly scared me into submission!" she joked. "Hagrid, I believe it was."

"You have nothing to fear from Hagrid," Madam Hooch, flying instructor, stated firmly. "He's about as a vicious as a marmot." 

The door to the Dining Hall opened with a bang and all of the Professors turned to see who had entered. A man clad in dark blues robes made his way to the table where everyone sat. He had short red hair and bright blue eyes, making Severus swear to himself that the man before them was a Weasley. He had a light mustache covering his upper lip and a pencil thin goatee growing on his chin. The man had a tall, pointed hat on his head that matched his robes and a Hufflepuff emblem was embroidered on his robes at his left breast. "Good morning, all," he said with a pleasant smile. "I am Professor Farus Kaven."

Aeowyn put Sanguis on her shoulder and whispered to him, "Oh great; looks like another Narcissus to me." Aeowyn almost convinced herself she heard a chuckle come from Severus, but then dismissed that fact as quickly as it came.

"Ah!" Dumbledore proclaimed. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Welcome to Hogwarts! I believe you already know almost everyone here as you did attend school here as a Hufflepuff." Dumbledore motioned down the table to Severus. "This is Professor Severus Snape, Potions and Head of Slytherin House."

"Yes, so I've heard," he replied with smug arrogance as he looked at Severus. His eyes drifted to Aeowyn. "But this lovely… I do not know… Miss…?"

Aeowyn slumped down in her chair, threw an irritated look at Severus, then said without grace, "Aeowyn Sevor. Teacher of Charms." 

"It is a pleasure to have such a beauty working amongst our staff," he said smoothly as he extended his hand to her, hoping to kiss hers in return.

Aeowyn smiled slyly and stood up, grabbing his hand as hard as she could and shook it roughly. "Pleased to meet you, Farus! I'm sure we'll get along quite all right! I mean, you must be Irish with that accent of yours and I'm Irish descent, as well! Actually, I'm half-English, half-Irish, but of course from a long line of muggles, mind you! You look like you come a muggle family yourself," she pointed out, knowing that would make him angry, "so I'm sure we have common grounds! We'll get along, you'll see."

Farus pretended to laugh and took his hand away from her. "I'm sure we will, Miss Aeowyn," he returned, obviously disgusted at her display.

Aeowyn turned to Dumbledore, her mock smile fading. "If you'll excuse me, Albus. I want to start work on the class room for the students." Without waiting for an answer, Aeowyn pushed her chair away and headed for the exit, but stopped halfway out of the room and ran back.

"Forget something?" Severus said coldly, but silkily.

Aeowyn twisted her mouth at him and grabbed a slice of bacon, handing it to Sanguis. "Good morning, all!" she said in singsong. With her good bye said, she ran out of the dining hall with an ecstatic Sanguis clinging to her back. The Professors could hear loud laughter echoing in the hallway.

Dumbledore laughed and turned to Minerva. "Quite a cheerful young woman. Spirited, as well." Dumbledore suddenly put on a face of complexion. "Curious. Hagrid mentioned that she had a stuttering problem…"


	3. Levitation and Bleeding Glass

Chapter 3 Levitation and Bleeding Glass

The next morning at breakfast, Aeowyn reclaimed her seat next to Severus, finally deciding that the end of the table needed lightening up and at least her robes were guaranteed to make it look pleasant. She took a plate of bacon for Sanguis and put it on the floor, telling him to eat down there this morning. She sat back up and stared forward, obviously not going to eat breakfast again. Severus glanced at her and spoke:

"Not eating breakfast again, I presume?"

Aeowyn looked at Severus and replied casually, "I hate breakfast foods. They make me sick."

Severus let one corner of his mouth slide into a smile, so that Aeowyn merely thought he had a twitch. "And you did not attend lunch yesterday, either."

"I wasn't hungry," she retorted.

"And you ate nothing at supper last night," he accused.

"Jeez, are you my father? Lighten up," she said, but then quickly remembered whom she was talking to. "Forget that 'lighten up' part," she muttered. "It's impossible for you. Besides! I did eat dinner! I had the House Elves bring me up something since I was late!"

Severus leaned closer to her and spoke softly, his breath whisking by Aeowyn's ear, making her shiver. "If you intend to starve yourself to death, do not expect me to keep it a secret…"

In anger, she swatted at his face. "Bug off, you snake!" He hmphed and leaned back in his seat with ease. "Merlin!" she swore.

"What is that on your wrist?" Severus asked, leaning forward again. "I have never noticed that before…"

Aeowyn looked down at what he was staring at. On her wrist was a thin, curvy silver ban that clutched loosely to her arm. It had designs on it that appeared to be ovular hoops connected to each other by three smaller rings. She hesitated for a moment, appearing to not know what to say. Before Severus could speak, she replied, "It's a ban. Just jewelry, you know?"

"Indeed," he whispered, suspicious as he continued to stare. 

When breakfast was over, Aeowyn headed to her classroom to continue cleaning it up. (Sir Nicholas had politely showed her the way.) Professor Flitwick had left mountains of books on his desk. Aeowyn had been told he was a tiny man and needed the books to stand on to teach the class. She threw Sanguis in the air and he flew up, perching on the top of a windowsill. Aeowyn continued to haul the books out of the room and carry them to the supply closet down the hall.

After the seventh load of books, carrying five of them at a time, she stopped for a breath and to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Phew! How he managed to get those books in there by himself, I'll _never_ know!" She shoved her hands into her pockets, finding that she had placed her fingers on her wand. An idea struck Aeowyn like a freight train. "Aha!" She ran quickly back to the room and pointed her wand at the books. "Typical levitation spell taught to first years! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" she said as she gracefully swirled her wand in a small clockwise circle. The rest of the books on the desk lifted up slowly out of the air and Aeowyn smiled, in spite of herself. She began to slowly back up towards the door, watching the books carefully to make sure they didn't bump into anything. When she reached the door, she realized that they would never fit through in a jumble like that. "Hmm. _Afferent_ _recta linea!_" The books started to float around so that when they stopped eventually, they were all in a straight line. "That's more like it! Now, come on!" Aeowyn started backing out of her room again and into the hall, the books following obediently. She smiled and laughed aloud when she and all of the books were finally out in the hall. "All right!" she yelled in triumph. 

Something slammed into Aeowyn, knocking her hard over onto the ground. The books, haven lost their spell, fell from the air and hit the ground, as well. Aeowyn quickly sat up, holding her left hand over her right rib cage. It burned like real fire. She started screaming madly. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Watch where you're going!"

Severus stared at her from his sitting position in front of her. "_You_ were the one who was backing up, not paying attention to where _you_ were going."

"All the more reason that _you_ should have been watching where you were going! You were walking forward!" she seethed, looking at all of the books scattered on the ground. She began to gather them up in her arms, tears coming to her eyes because her lungs burned terribly in her chest. "You should have seen me coming! You probably ran into me on purpose!" she screamed, losing control of her anger. She had gathered ten books in her arms, too much for her to carry alone.

Severus sat in shock at her anger and ramblings. He had never seen anyone change personalities so violently. A few hours ago, she was in the Dining Hall, having a cheerful battle of wits against him and now she was fuming like Fluffy when he had to have his shots. He pushed himself to his feet and began to help her gather the books that had fallen. She was, after all, a fellow colleague, but he would _not_ apologize. "Allow me," he muttered quietly, reaching for the books she was holding.

Aeowyn dropped all of the books she had gathered on the ground and ran her hand back through her hair, muttering to calm herself. In a much smoother voice, she replied, "I can get them myself. I was using a spell before you bumped into me." Before he could reply, she said sternly, "Good _day_, Severus." Knowing he was still standing there, she pretended to ignore him, picking up her wand form the ground. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she shouted as she pointed at the books. They lifted off the ground once again and began floating.

Severus was astounded at how gracefully she had performed that simple spell. "Miss Sevor, please allow me to help-"

Aeowyn spun around violently, allowing the books to fall once again to the floor. She stared hotly into his eyes, biting her lip in anger. "I'm sorry," she said clearly and calmly, her contorted face of anger wiped clean away.

Severus glanced at her with confusion on his face. "Miss Sevor…?"

"I don't know what came over me," she said with half of a sweet smile. "I guess it's just that… I was so rude to you when you came and woke me up, I suppose I needed to apologize." She turned around to the fallen books. "But don't think that I'm going to open up to you just because we're on pleasant speaking terms." She threw a sly grin at him over her shoulder. "This isn't a romance story, you know."

Severus flushed and scoffed in disgust. "As if I would ever want to fall in love with a childish brat!" Having proclaimed this, he shot off down the hallway, his robes giving him an evil look as they fluttered in his wake.

"So much for speaking terms," she said as she rolled her eyes. "All right. Let's try this again!" she shouted. She raised her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" For the final time, the books levitated from their fallen positions and followed Aeowyn down the hall to the supply room. When they were all stacked up, she slammed the door shut and clapped her hands free of dust. "_That_ was the most aggravating thing I have done since my first year Potions' final!" She glanced after Severus and pursed her lips together, jokingly. "I suppose _all_ Potions Professors are dismal!" She walked back into her classroom, mocking Severus' walk and his velvet voice. "Ah, yes! Hmm!" She swirled her green robes around and walked over to Sanguis, who was eating grapes on her desk. "Mr. Sanguis," she drawled out, still mocking him. "Now what could a young bat like you be doing indoors on a day like this?" she questioned, not realizing how very true she was portraying his character. Aeowyn could not retain her smile and busted out laughing, holding her side in pain. She laughed so long and so hard that tears came to her eyes and she had to sit down in the desk chair. 

Eventually, her laughter subdued and she sniffed, looking around her classroom. "Whew! What a character," she chuckled. Aeowyn stopped smiling and ran her finger across a part of the desk where the books had not been sitting. She drew her finger back and it was covered in dust. "Oh!" she growled. "How annoying!" She pointed her wand at a dust rag on one of the desks. "_Detegere_!" With a swish and a flick of her wand, the rag came to life and began dusting everything. Aeowyn kicked her feet up on her desk and rubbed Sanguis' fat little tummy. "Such hard work, being a Professor."

Sadly, since Aeowyn had finished preparations for her class ahead of time, Dumbledore had asked her to assist Severus in sorting his potions. Of course, she had cordially accepted, told Dumbledore she would be delighted, then muttered her displeasure to Sanguis. Aeowyn decided to herself that if Sanguis could ever talk, he could spill all the secrets she had told him, thus ending her life forever. She descended the stairs to the dungeon, the air growing colder with each step. "Merlin!" She had left Sanguis in her room, fearing he would go insane and attack Severus. Aeowyn had this strange feeling that Sanguis didn't like Severus very much.

When she had finally reached the dungeon, she stood shivering in the classroom, her breath escaping from her mouth as a frost cloud. "J-J-Jeez… If it were any c-colder, I could pass as an ice g-g-golem!" She cursed herself for not bringing her robes as she stood in the dungeon with just a pair of khaki corduroys and a dark green tee shirt on. "You'd t-think the Abominable Snowman liv-ved d-down here!" She thought about what she said for a moment, then replied to herself. "Of c-course he does!" She chattered her teeth and rubbed her arms quickly. "M-m-maybe I can st-start a fire on myself!"

"Hagrid said you had a stuttering problem."

Aeowyn eyed Severus as he exited his office and walked over to her. "N-Nobody ever told me you were k-k-kin to ice!" she snapped harshly. "B-Bloody English weather," she muttered. 

Severus returned to his office and Aeowyn waited a moment for his return, wondering if he would ever come back. She then began to wonder if she cared. "Nah," she said aloud. Severus walked out of his office holding a huge woolen coat in his arms.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her. "You can use this while you are down here. But _next_ time, bring your own coat! It's normally not so cold in here; I just have not had time to light a fire…" he continued.

Aeowyn stared blankly at the coat in her arms. "Um… Is this yours?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "It smells like you."

"I take it that is a bad thing?" he questioned hatefully, already beginning to sort out his potions' cabinet.

Aeowyn put the coat to her nose and took a deep breath. "Whoa," she whispered huskily. She felt her knees begin to weaken and her stomach turn knots. She felt a hand slap her across the face.

Severus turned around to look at her, hearing the sound of the slap that she had planted on her own face. "Not eating and now self-abuse? Really, Miss Sevor, you should see a psychiatrist." He muttered the last part as he continued work.

Aeowyn put the coat on, ignoring its intoxicating smell, but thankful for its warmth. "You should see an interior decorator. This place is a nightmare," she said as she kneeled down beside him. "What do you want me to do?"

Severus stared into Aeowyn's amber eyes, cocking his head to a side slightly. He had that blank, confused look on his face that was so famous to all. However, Aeowyn noticed something besides anger and amusement in his eyes. The look in his eyes almost seemed pleading, as if he wanted to ask her something. "Start sorting them by effects as I tell you to."

"Okie dokie," she said, then mentally cursed herself. She had _never_ said that in public before and never dreamed she would. "Go ahead, insult me," Aeowyn said to Severus. "I know it's coming. Go on!"

Severus continued placing potions on the cold, stone floor. "Miss Sevor, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said emotionlessly.

__

Maybe he didn't hear me, she said to herself. "Ah, nevermind then! Sort by effects! Right!"

"Are you sure you do not mean… 'Okie dokie'?" Severus repeated, mockingly. Severus could hear growling coming from Aeowyn. "You growl, Miss Sevor? From what you told Farus, I knew you were part English, part Irish descent, but I never knew you were part Doberman descent." 

Aeowyn stood up, clenching her fists. "Doberman, my ass! Sort your damn potions by yourself, you punk!"

Severus continued pulling potions. "Yankees always say it wrong. It is 'arse', not 'ass'," he insulted, trying to pull off an American accent.

Aeowyn pulled her fist back, determined to punch him in the head. "You… you… you can't even do an American accent right!" She growled deep in her throat and yanked the coat off herself, throwing it over Severus' head, covering him completely.

Severus, with his long faced expression, poked his head out from under the coat and said with a little bit of teasing mirth, "Is that the best insult you can come up with?"

Aeowyn clenched her fists at him, her face contorted with anger. Unintelligible sounds came from Aeowyn as she tried to repress her anger. The sensible part of Aeowyn thanked Merlin she had left her wand in her room, otherwise she might have had to have shown Snape what kind of magician she _really_ was! "You… suck!" she shouted, as best she could with an outstretched finger pointed at him.

"Really, Miss Sevor," Severus said as he stood, offering the coat back to her, "let us stop this foolish quibbling." Aeowyn paused and noted that he meant this with all sincerity. She reached for the coat and began to thank him. "Before you are sent to an asylum."

"That does it!" Aeowyn screamed, pulling back a fist. She let it land square on Severus' jaw, sending him crashing into his potions cabinet. He fell to the floor, nursing his cracking jawbone, looking up at her in disbelief. She wrinkled her nose in anger. "Don't pester the Dobermans!" She leapt at him to continue the beating, but he quickly rolled out of the way, allowing her to crash down on the broken bottles. She whimpered in pain as she looked at her hands and arms, now studded with fragments of glass.

Severus was on his feet behind his desk, trying to set his jaw back in alignment. When it finally cracked back into place, he moved it around, wincing in pain. "_You_ are a impotent, childish, nuisance!" he yelled, finally letting his eyes fall back down on her. Immediately, he regretted what he said.

Aeowyn sat amongst the broken potions, quietly attempting to remove a piece of glass from cheek. Without so much as a sound, she pulled it out and threw it to the ground, then began work on another piece. Her face, arms, and hands were bleeding profusely, her upper torso riddled with fragments and shards of glass. Severus could only stand there in disbelief. After removing the largest piece of glass from her face, Aeowyn stood up and glanced at his cabinet, then looked at Severus. "Sorry about your jaw and your potions." 

Severus shook his head. "Do not apologize," he whispered, admiring her strength, her courage, and her power. _She can hit harder than any woman I have ever known! And she certainly does not like as if she is ready to cry…_ "I should apologize to you," he said, looking away.

"But you're not," she stated firmly, reading Severus like an open book. "That's what's wrong with you, Severus. You're too predictable." Aeowyn halted her lecture short, as she felt slightly dizzy. "Sorry," she repeated as she headed for the door. With each step up the stairs, the pain grew harder to bear and Aeowyn wondered if she was ever going to come out alive. She then even wondered if she wanted to. With a sigh, she sat down on a step, only halfway up the stairs. She looked back down at the dungeon and then up again. "It _is_ easier to fall down a flight of stairs then to crawl up them," she mused to herself. Aeowyn started to call for Severus but changed her mind, deciding that it would degrade her by asking for his help. "Sanguis!" she called up the flight of stairs. "Sanguis!" she repeated, hoping he could hear her.

Aeowyn's attention quickly shifted to the footsteps that were coming up the stairs. "Oh no," she muttered. Aeowyn forced herself to her feet with the help of the walls and began climbing the spiral stairs, but at a slower pace than before. Enormous puddles of blood were left on the stairs, as she grew paler with every step. She sat down again and waited for Severus to come up the stairs. "I'll just trick him into letting him think I'm all right," she said confidently to herself.

But when Severus came into view, he immediately lifted her into his arms, much to her dismay. "I am taking you to Madam Poppy Pomfrey; she is head of the Infirmary."

"Oh no you don't!" Aeowyn shouted in protest. "You're not taking me anywhere! Don't you _dare_ touch my bracelet!" she screamed right before she passed out in his arms.

Thanks so much to all of those that reviewed! Your comments keep me going! ^_^ For those of you who haven't, please do! Constructive criticism and praise is a writer's best friend! A slight hint of feelings will come in the next chapter! Until then, toodles! ^^


	4. The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin

Chapter 4: The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin

Aeowyn opened her eyes to a room much darker and much warmer than the dungeon she remembered being in last. She sat up and attempted to stretch her fingers, but discovered that her arms and hands had been bandaged tightly. Panic started to set it as she looked at her arms. However, after feeling a cold metal pressing against her wrist, she realized her bracelet was still on her arm. Aeowyn looked around slowly, finally remembering that this was Infirmary. (Headless Nick had told her about how he had had an explosive argument with Peeves, the castle Poltergeist, here.) Glancing at the night sky out of the window, she swung her feet over the bed, letting them touch the cold stone that made the floor. She sauntered across the room and looked in a mirror, sneering with her upper lip at the sight before her. She had cuts and bandages all over her face. She sighed and said aloud, "Well, isn't _that_ a pretty face." Aeowyn, really not caring about her looks, shrugged and decided to leave the Infirmary. 

Before she had taken two steps, her lungs flared in anger and Aeowyn found herself on the floor. She seethed with defeat as she attempted to push herself to her feet with her hands, but failed when she realized she could no longer use them, bandaged as they were. But Aeowyn was not ready to give. With the aid of her elbows, she managed to roll over on her back. She pushed up with the back of her head and leaned forward, landing on her knees. With a sight less than grace, she pushed herself to her feet with her knees, wobbling slightly. "I guess I'm not ready to leave the Infirmary. " She made her way slowly back to her bed, finding that she was actually relieved when she crawled beneath the covers and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Aeowyn opened her eyes to find herself on a warm floor. The bandages on her hands and arms were gone and she sat up quickly, staring wide-eyed at the ground beneath her. It looked as if she were sitting above space; there were billions of stars and miles of black night sky beneath her, yet the floor was still solid. She stood up slowly, eyeing a figure approaching her. Aeowyn recognized the person immediately: it was herself.

Aeowyn realized what was going on. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" she asked with a proud smirk.

The mirror image of Aeowyn grinned back evilly. "You got that right!" The figure looked like Aeowyn in every way, except for her clothing. The mirror image wore long, dark robes and carried a staff with a bronze eagle perched on top of it in her right hand.

Aeowyn walked forward, coming face to face with her mirror, awaiting an answer. When she received none, Aeowyn asked the mirror image, "Well? What's this dream about?"

The duplicate smiled again, just as unpleasant. "You tell me. How long has it been since you've slept a sleep so peaceful? You've had nightmares since you were seventeen."

"Maybe things are changing," Aeowyn pointed out with a smile. "My life seems like it's starting to finally go right! I know I'm going to love it here at Hogwarts!"

The mirror circled Aeowyn like a cat. "What about this Farus fellow?"

Aeowyn managed a chuckle. "Farus? He's nothing more than another Gilderoy Lockhart," she said, referring to the Professor who had taught the Defense Against the Dark Class several years ago. "A pompous windbag."

Aeowyn's mirror returned to her position in front of Aeowyn. "And Professor Snape?" she questioned with a seethe.

"Severus?" Aeowyn asked. "Why should I worry about him? His wardrobe may be as black as ink and his personality more sour than a lime spiced with lemon, but he's certainly no cause for concern."

"You feel nothing for him?"

Aeowyn scoffed. "You're a joke! You _know_ we've sworn off man handling!"

Aeowyn's duplicate nodded with satisfaction and said, "Then we know where we stand. Good evening, self."

Aeowyn smiled. "Good evening, self!"

__

Was that a scream I heard? A peaceful sleep? Merlin! How long has it been since I've had one? Oh, what does it matter? It's time to get up, anyway!

Aeowyn opened her eyes at her mind's command. Her gaze trailed to a window, where she realized it was still dark. She noticed, without looking, that her hands were no longer bandaged and she sighed in comfort. She closed her eyes and rolled over, grabbing for her stuffed caterpillar. Her hand landed on an oddly rounded object, the feel of it woolen. She opened her eyes, looked up, and then slowly drew her hand away from Severus' knee.

He looked his usual solemn self, though Aeowyn noted a slight surprise in his eyes at her touch and a rosy flush to his cheeks. "Well rested, I presume?"

"What are you doing here?" Aeowyn asked. She noticed that Severus had pulled a chair beside her bed to sit in and had been engrossed in a book entitled _Potions for the Master_. A small lamp was burning brightly on a nightstand beside her bed.

Severus placed the book on the nightstand and turned to her. "I was passing by the Infirmary on my way to see Minerva." He looked at her, his lips slightly parted. "I heard you scream and then you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh," Aeowyn said, blushing angrily, afraid she had said something she knew would get her in trouble. "What was I saying?"

Severus shook his head, attempting to get his hair out of his face. To no avail, of course, it gracefully fell back down in his eyes. "You said something about peaceful sleep and how it had been a long time since you had had one."

Aeowyn growled deep in her throat, cursing how he had caught her off guard. "Brit! Every sleep is a peaceful one," she snarled, hugging her pillow. 

"I was wondering… Why were you screaming in your dreams? And what would be in the back of your mind that would make you have such dreadful sleeps?" he prodded.

Aeowyn sprang up angrily. "And what would be in the back of _your_ mind that would make you have such a dreadful attitude?!"

Severus stared at her mutely. _She must not know that I used to be a Death Eater_. _My horrible past must be oblivious to her._ _Even if I were to ever tell her, now would certainly not be the time. But what is _she_ hiding?_ "It is in my nature to be thus." He got up from his chair and turned to leave, but was stopped by a timid question:

"You were in Slytherin, weren't you?" Aeowyn asked. "When you went to school here?"

Severus turned back around to face her. "Yes," he answered, amused at her sudden interest in his boyhood. He returned to his seat beside her bed. She was in the process of laying back down, obviously growing paler. Severus supposed she wanted to stay awake and conversation certainly would do the trick. "Did you have the same four houses at your school in America?"

Aeowyn nodded and replied, looking up at him, "Yup. It might make you proud to hear that Slytherins are just as miserable and spiteful in America as in England."

Severus let out a chuckle and he noticed that Aeowyn actually smiled when he did so. "And you? What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," she replied proudly. "I know what you're thinking. Ravenclaws aren't known for much. But I'm still proud to say I was one." Severus noted that she had turned on her side to face him, her hair strewn out in a beautiful ring of fire about the pillow. He licked his lips nervously. "I was on the House Team, too," she said with a smug smile.

"Indeed?" he questioned, thankful to be driven away from his rambling thoughts. "And what were you?"

"Chaser; six years. Scored six hundred and twelve goals," she said with a smile. "We actually had a match go on for three days once. The captain of the team and I were the only ones who didn't want to be replaced, so we played for three days straight. After the match was over, we collapsed, dead on our feet. He absolutely loved Quidditch. He went on to play for the American team, you know," Aeowyn said, remembering her friend. She then looked at Severus and said, "Sorry. This must be boring."

"Not at all," Severus proclaimed, staring into her eyes.

Aeowyn wished Sanguis were here. _Why does he keep staring at me like that?! Remember your promise, Aeowyn!_ "Forget it," she said nastily, turning on her other side, her back facing him. "I told you, remember? No opening up!" 

"You told Farus that you were from muggle descent…?" Severus questioned, sounding unusually interested. "What were your parents?"

"None of your business," she snarled.

"Eowine," Severs said softly. 

She slowly rolled back over and looked at him, giving him a pernicious glare. "At _least_ pronounce my name right! Sheesh! It's A-Oh-Win," she explained as though he were an under-educated schoolboy.

"My apologies, Aeowyn," Severus said as he took Aeowyn's left hand and held it in his. "Aeowyn, we are not opening up to one another. We are being friends," he replied, cautiously. "Nothing more."

Aeowyn's eyes narrowed at him. "Well, if we're being friends, then why are you holding my hand?!" She snatched her hand away and snorted through her nose, rolling back over in bed. _Jeez! What a pig-headed fool!_ Aeowyn and Severus sat in silence for the next several minutes, not daring to speak to each other. After quite some time had passed, she heard Severus rise from his seat and head for the exit to the Infirmary. She had no intentions of stopping him this time and let him walk out the door. Aeowyn quickly fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

Aeowyn left the Infirmary the next morning, feeling a million times better than she had the previous night. She had asked Madam Pomfrey had long she had been in the Infirmary and the soft-faced nurse had replied, "One week." Aeowyn had allowed her eyes to go wide with shock. All the way back to her room, she continued muttering to herself.

"How could I have been in there so long? Merlin, I had only been cut in a few places!" Aeowyn suddenly felt filthy, not having a proper bath in a week. "Agenda one: take bath. Agenda two: Ponder." She reached her password-keeper and immediately gave him the most secret words, climbing quickly through the porthole. With a panicky screech, Sanguis flew into her arms and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sanguis! Who's been feeding you?" Sanguis looked at Aeowyn, then pulled at her grasp, indicating that he wished to be let go. She obliged and he flew over to her desk, picking up an envelope in his mouth. Sanguis made a shrieking sound and glided back to Aeowyn, dropping the letter in her hand and resuming his perch on her shoulder. "Huh," she queried. "I wonder who wrote this." She opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.

__

Miss Sevor,

Please accept my deepest apologies for what happened to you when we had that scuffle in my classroom. If I had known you were to land on all of those broken bottles, I surely would have taken the blunt of your ire to prevent the pain you were forced to endure. I would also like to apologize for the way I acted last night. I do not know what came over me, but I did not act in the fashion of a gentleman.

Aeowyn and Sanguis looked at one another. "Since when does Severus act like a gentleman anyway?" Her solemn face cracked into a smile and she began laughing like a maniac. When her laughter subsided, she straightened the bracelet on her right arm and continued reading:

_I would like to request if you would do me the honour of sitting next to me during the Sorting Banquet? It would give me great pleasure to sit beside the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts._

Aeowyn sneered and raised an eyebrow. "What's _he_ playing at?" She glanced at the last part she had read and scoffed aloud. "And what's with spelling 'honor' with a 'u'?" she questioned, as though it were more important than Severus' comment of her being "beautiful". She decided to finish the letter, hoping it would bring her more mirth.

_Lastly, I would like to speak with you privately some time in the future. There are certain things that I wish you to know, before you find them out by yourself. This is strictly a meeting of two colleagues, nothing more. If we are to work with each other for a whole year, we must be able to understand one another. I look forward to the Sorting Ceremony._

With Care,

Severus Snape

"What an oddball," Aeowyn said with a snort. She crumpled the letter and threw it behind her, forgetting the matter all together. She headed towards the bathroom and shut the door in Sanguis' face. He cried out and as Aeowyn turned the water on, she shouted, "You want to watch me take a shower?! Pervert!" Sanguis, understanding his master's jokes, seemed to smile and flew over to the closet to catch a quick nap. Before his eyes shut, Aeowyn hollered, "So, who brought that letter, Sanguis? Surely Severus couldn't have found his way into my room, not with a password like mine!" With some thought, she replied to herself, "I guess he gave it to you, huh?" She heard Sanguis squeak a reply that she had learnt over the years meant 'Yes.' 

After some twenty minutes of a well-deserved shower, Aeowyn exited her bath with a towel wrapped around her body. "Holy Merlin! It's freezing in here!" She giggled unexpectedly and bolted up the stairs to her bedroom and leapt into her small bed, covering up quickly. Aeowyn sighed happily, snuggling down in the blankets' warmth. "Sanguis, _this_ is heaven!" She smiled and closed her eyes, with no intention of going to sleep. 

Before too long had passed, she decided to "fall from heaven" and get dressed. She put on her usual green work robes and brushed through her hair three times, carelessly, before heading for the door. She believed it was lunchtime after all and on this particular day she was _starving_! Aeowyn made her way quickly to the Dining Hall, Sanguis fluttering madly behind her. She broke into a sprint, yelling at Sanguis, "Betcha I can beat ya!" Sanguis accepted the challenge and put on an extra burst of speed. Aeowyn, giggling madly as she raced her best friend to lunch, caught up with him quickly. "You slow old bat!" she taunted, running out in front of him. He squeaked out what Aeowyn took as an insult. "Oh, I _am_, am I?" She caught sight of the doors to the Dining Hall and sprinted, flying ahead of Sanguis. He was, however, not far beyond. They both ran into the Hall, laughing and squeaking their heads off, ignoring the other Professors in the room completely. Aeowyn was doubled over, laughing hysterically and shouting at Sanguis, "Ha ha! I beat you!"

Professor Dumbledore showed a twinkling in his eyes as he said to Severus and McGonagall, "She certainly adds a bright light to our staff."

"She is childish," Severus muttered coldly, staring intently at Aeowyn as she approached the table, attempting to catch her breath. "A little out of shape, Miss Sevor?" he asked coolly.

"Ha!" she shouted to his face. "I'd like to… huff… see you… huff… do that!" Aeowyn put her hands on her hips and grinned at Dumbledore. "Morning, Albus!"

"Ah, it is more near noon, Aeowyn," he replied with a gentle smile.

Aeowyn looked puzzled, as though she didn't know what to say. Her smile faded and her lips pursed together, as though she were pondering. Suddenly, the smile grew back on her face and she shouted, "Good noon, then, Albus!" Aeowyn walked around the table and took a place next to Dumbledore, leaving a seat empty between her and Snape.

"I trust you are doing much better?" Dumbledore asked.

Aeowyn stopped piling food on her plate and sat back, refusing to eat until she had spoken with Dumbledore. "Surely! But… why may I ask was I in the Infirmary for so a week?" 

"You lost a remarkable amount of blood," came the reply. "You did not wake for three days and then you yourself saw what happened that night you tried to walk out the Infirmary."

"Fell flat on me face!" she shouted with a smile, faking a British accent. Dumbledore and Minerva chuckled at her imitation and even Severus could not hide a smile. "Who fed Sanguis?" she asked quickly.

"I asked Severus to look after him for you," Dumbledore said with a bit of pride in his voice. "Sanguis was extremely uncooperative. Especially when he realized it had been a week since you were gone. He took a liking to the taste of Severus' fingers, I believe."

Aeowyn glanced at one of Severus' hands, which rested on the tabletop. She saw tiny scratch marks and scars on his fingers from Sanguis' attacks. He withdrew his hand slowly from the table and put it out of sight. She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But thanks for taking care of him!" she said graciously. 

"Your bat understands English, I presume?" Severus asked, ignoring Aeowyn's gratitude. "When Albus said you were in the Infirmary…"

"How did he get out of my room?" Aeowyn questioned curiously. "_Nobody_ could have discovered the password for my door."

"Of course not, Aeowyn," Dumbledore said. "Your rooms are your only privacy. No Professors would infiltrate them without proper cause. I sent Fawkes, my Phoenix, to open the window for Sanguis. Sanguis flew directly to me with Fawkes and I explained everything to him. It seemed he could understand every word I said."

Aeowyn patted Sanguis on the head as he clutched onto a peach, sucking on it noisily. "I won't deny it: he's smarter than most pets. And I'm really proud of him."

"Perhaps Miss Sevor would prefer to eat than talk?" Severus interjected, much to Aeowyn's delight. "She has had nothing but Madam Pomfrey's food for a week, which is not much to celebrate on." Poppy gave Severus a harsh look from her spot.

"Of course," Dumbledore said curtly.

Aeowyn didn't hesitate. She immediately began shoveling the food in her mouth, stunning the others at the table. They could not believe that a girl of her stature could put away so much food and not be the size of The Fat Lady (the portrait who guarded the Gryffindor's porthole). "Incredible! Kudos to the House Elves!" 

"'Kudos'?" Minerva repeated, as the Professors stared oddly at Aeowyn.

Aeowyn stopped eating and looked at them. "Yeah. You know? Kudos!" They returned her reply with blank faces. "My compliments to them!" she said with a term that they would recognize. They nodded, finally understanding.

"The students shall be arriving next Sunday," Dumbledore pointed out.

Aeowyn jerked her head to him. "What is today?"

"Friday," Severus replied. "We have one week before those little-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Severus," Dumbledore warned. Severus held his tongue, but muttered audibly to himself while he prodded his lunch with a fork.

"…and I'd like to pick up some more Butterbeer from Hogsmeade," Aeowyn heard Farus say from the other side of the table.

Aeowyn looked at Dumbledore. "Professor-I mean… Albus?" she asked.

"Yes, Aeowyn?" he returned with a smile.

"What is Hogsmeade?" Aeowyn asked, receiving a surprised hush from the other teachers at the table. "Sorry… I don't know what it is."

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning softly. "I believe it is better for you to find out, than for us to tell you. Perhaps you would like an escort?"

Aeowyn stared hesitantly at Dumbledore. "I don't think so. I can take care of myself. If you just tell me how to get there, I am pretty sure I can find it."

"I believe I would prefer you to have a guardian, Aeowyn. The students have not arrived yet and security is low, and please-" he begged interrupting her "-allow an escort to go with you for me."

Aeowyn sighed. She would do anything Dumbledore asked of her. "All right, Albus. I'll allow somebody to go with me."

Severus lifted his eyes from his meal and said, "I will-"

"I shall accompany Miss Aeowyn!" Farus offered from his seat.

"Very well then!" Dumbledore said. "When are you going, Farus?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Right about two," he replied, giving Aeowyn a handsome smile. "Is that okay for you, Aeowyn?"

Aeowyn grinned back at him, hiding her displeasure. She muttered to Severus, "About as okay as being a muggle." He chuckled. She looked at Severus, giving him a soft smile, which he (much to Aeowyn's surprise) returned most cordially.

__

Damn that Farus! Severus said to himself. _That is okay, though. Who says _I_ was not planning a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow around two myself? _He chuckled lowly to himself, then stopped immediately. _Wait a minute… what am I saying? Go to Hogsmeade with that childish witch!? I must be losing my edge…_

"Something wrong Severus?" Aeowyn asked, wavering. 

Severus glared at her, gazing deep into her amber eyes. _What is she playing at? Who does she think _she_ is, asking me if something is wrong?_ "Nothing, Miss Sevor. I am quite all right." _What in Merlin's…?! Who do you think you are, replying to her so courteously, Severus?! I need to go read a malevolent book…_ "If you will excuse me," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Ah, Severus!" Aeowyn stopped him. "We could… have that chat now… if you're up to it," she offered with a smile. _You know… he does have this chilling, handsome air about him… … Oh no, Aeowyn! Don't even _think_ about it! Men are tactless trolls, remember?! _"Of course, I have a lot of work to do before Sunday," she corrected herself coldly. 

Severus glowered at her, noticing her distant reply. "I do not think so. Some other time, perhaps?" Without another word, he left the table.

Aeowyn let out a snarl and slumped down in her chair, muttering to herself. "Stupid Slytherin… doesn't know his ass from his head." She paused and then tried to mock Severus by saying, "Arse." She chuckled to herself and looked up at the door. "Maybe I should apologize…" Aeowyn felt Sanguis crawl up her leg. She looked at him and then said aloud, "Nah!"

Okay, before you start asking questions and saying, "They don't have the same Four Houses in America!" Trust me. This is my fanfic and I know what I'm doing, nee? :D So, there will obviously be an explanation! Read on to find out and uh… the little button at the bottom… push it… and review… please? Come on! You know you want to! ^_^


	5. An Accusation and a Mudblood

Chapter 5: An Accusation and A Mudblood

It was on this day that Aeowyn was to accompany Farus to Hogsmeade. She dressed in a long sleeve orange shirt and jeans, pulling on her old, Utility sneakers. "No need to dress up for _this_ buffoon!" She opened her trunk, which was hidden under her bed, and pulled out a drawstring bag. After half emptying the bag, she shoved the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into her pocket and hid the bag in the trunk. She kicked the trunk under her bed and put her wand in her other pocket. "Red-headed Irish buffoon!" she shouted as she descended the stairs. Aeowyn kissed Sanguis on the head, told him to be good, and left her room, heading for the spot she and Farus had agreed to met at. 

He was there, waiting for her already. He wore vibrant purple robes and had an equally attractive pointed hat on his head. Aeowyn forced a smile to return the one he had given her when she had approached. "Ready to go then? Got your Galleons and all?" Farus stroked his thin mustache as he looked at her.

"Yes," she replied. "Why would I go to Hogsmeade without money?"

"Good question," he answered, his Irish accent painfully obvious. "Shall we be off, then?" Aeowyn nodded and they began their walk to Hogsmeade. On the way, Farus continued to rattle on, much to Aeowyn's dismay. "Now when you get there, there are two pubs. One is called 'The Three Broomsticks'. The students fancy that one. I certainly did when I was here only a few years ago," he chuckled, looking at Aeowyn. "I am only twenty two," he pointed out, eyeing Aeowyn up and down. "Did you know that?"

Aeowyn kept walking. "I'm thirty. A bit old for you, don't you think?" she looked at him with a smile.

Farus stopped, dejected. "Thirty…, did you say? You don't look… I mean… you look twenty-two. Thirty?!" he repeated.

Aeowyn halted, too, and turned around to look at him. "Yes. I believe I said it clear enough. The rumors _aren't _true: I _don't_ have a stutter!" She continued on her way, not caring whether or nor Farus was following.

Unfortunately, he caught back up with her and continued prattling. "You can buy Butterbeer at 'The Three Broomsticks'. But as an adult, I prefer 'The Hog's Head'. The crowd is a bit rowdier, but it is a better place for alcoholic beverages."

"I don't drink alcohol," Aeowyn pointed out harshly. _Merlin! Why doesn't this loser go bury himself in his own shit?! He certainly is full of enough of it! _

"Ah, I see," Farus replied. "Well, other than that, there's not really anything else of interest. Some of the students love to visit Zonko's Joke Shop…"

Aeowyn stopped and grabbed Farus by the front of his robes. "They have a joke shop?!" she screamed excitedly.

Farus grabbed his hat to keep it from falling off his head. "Yes… And a candy shop called 'Honeydukes'…"

"A joke shop _and_ a candy shop?!" she asked with a big smile on her face. She let go of him and ran outside, calling behind her, "Well, what are we waiting for!? Come on!"

Farus straightened his robes. "Severus was right… She's nothing but an overgrown child, unprotected and naive…" He smirked and followed after her, at a slightly slower speed.

Aeowyn found herself at the gate to Hogwarts. She turned around to Farus and shouted. "Well?! Where is it from here?!"

Farus slowly walked up beside her and said, "Just follow the path. Eventually, you will be able to see the _Hogwarts Express_ train tracks. They will lead us straight into Hogsmeade."

Aeowyn was grinning like a first-year Gryffindor. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" she shouted as she sprinted off down the path. Farus, shaking his head disapprovingly, ran after her. After a long while of running, and just when she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Aeowyn spotted the train tracks. With a triumphant laugh, she put on an extra boost of speed to reach it. Giggling madly and out of breath, she stopped at the Hogsmeade station, her hands on her knees, doubled over. She straightened up and looked down the road, expecting Farus to arrive at any minute. Aeowyn began jumping up and down, waiting for him anxiously.

When he appeared, he was bent forward, breathing hard and jogging slowly. He stopped running and walked up to Aeowyn, huffing out, "You… childish… not… thirty…"

"Oh! Come on, Farus! Don't tell me that little jaunt of ours was enough to get you winded?" Aeowyn stood with her hands on her hips. "Look, if you want to go back, you just apparate out of here."

Farus put his hand to his chest and stood up, smiling at Aeowyn. "No, I believe I will be fine. Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to her. Aeowyn raised an eyebrow at him, then continued walking into Hogsmeade. Farus followed her with a snarl. He immediately went up to the entrance of 'The Three Broomsticks' and stopped when he noticed Aeowyn wasn't following him. "What are you waiting for, Miss Sevor? Come on in."

Aeowyn wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No, thanks, Farus. I'm going to Honeydukes!" she proclaimed with a smile. "See you in a bit, then!"

Farus watched her sprint down the street. He descended the steps of the pub and followed her, his purple robes fluttering in the wind. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the alley between the post office and an herb shop on high street. "Careful! I think there's someone following us!" He peeked around the corner, watching Aeowyn out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you mad?" she asked, looking at him and deciding that he was even stupider than Severus was.

Without warning, Farus grabbed Aeowyn by the throat and forced her up against the wall. "_Stop_ playing around with me, Aeowyn! I know your game…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean? The only game I play is Quidditch!" 

Farus growled at her mockery and squeezed her windpipe. "Stop _mocking_ me, you filthy wench! Your little acting routine may fool the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but it does _not_ fool a member of the Ministry!"

Aeowyn's eyes widened in realization. She smiled shiftily and said, "Oh… so _that's_ what you're about!" She laughed. "Your Ministry wizards don't know what they're dealing with!" Aeowyn snarled dangerously. "Leave well enough alone and let the Ministry of America handle this!"

"Ah," Farus replied. "So, you, too, are a Ministry employee?"

"Ha!" she declared. "Nothing but pig feed compared to _my_ title!"

Farus lifted her off her feet with one hand still at her throat. "And _what_ is your title, might I ask, Miss _Sevor_?" he seethed.

Aeowyn smiled gingerly. "Professor of Charms, Head of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How did you get into Hogwarts?" he asked heatedly.

"Floo powder," she snapped back. "McGonagall's chimney was…" Aeowyn halted. _Damn! I said _way_ too much there!_ "… broken!"

"You lie!" he growled.

"You stink!" she retorted quickly. 

Farus' eyes burned with hatred. "You _filthy_-!"

"Farus!"

Aeowyn and Farus both turned their heads as Severus joined them in the dark alley. Farus dropped Aeowyn and she stepped forward to meet the Potions Master. The sniped nose man was fuming, his eyes throwing daggers at Farus. "Severus! You're just in time! Farus was showing me how to take care of a muggle thug, physically, in case I drop my wand! Weren't you, Farus?" she looked at him with warning in her eyes.

Farus nodded, his usual façade returning. "Quite right. One can never be under prepared. I thought someone was following us and I was warning Miss Aeowyn of some of the dangers at Hogsmeade. Lots of danger around, particularly when the students aren't here and security is low."

Severus pushed Aeowyn aside lightly, stepping up to Farus. "And you were about to call her… what? A filthy… _what?!_"

Farus puffed his Hufflepuff chest out at Severus. "A filthy girl! Really, Severus, I was just acting! I am only trying to help the girl!" Farus pointed to where Aeowyn had been standing a second ago. Severus and Farus looked at each other, then where Aeowyn should have been. They both rushed out of the alleyway together, searching the streets frantically.

"I should not have let her out of my sight! Oh, dear me! Dumbledore will never forgive me!" Farus cried out dramatically.

"Silence!" Severus barked. "You think someone would have taken her?"

"Who knows? She is a mysteriously beautiful girl, no doubt," Farus said to Severus as he stared at the Potions Professor challengingly. "Or perhaps she is in a shop. She is carefree and strong spirited." 

Severus grabbed Farus by his robes. "_What_ shop would she be in?!" When Farus didn't answer, Severus screamed, "Tell me or, by Merlin, I shall have your tongue to pass out to my first year students for use in a potion!"

"Try Honeydukes," Farus said lazily, dropping his façade. "She's bound to be there if she's not kidnapped."

Severus pushed Farus away from him and sprinted across the road to Honeydukes. He entered the unfamiliar shop and searched it quickly, trying not to make a big scene. "Aeowyn?! Aeowyn?!" He rounded a corner to see her giggling in front of a wall of candy. Her arms were loaded with sweets. Severus felt his heart fall out of his throat back to its proper place. "Where have you been?"

Aeowyn looked at him. "Are you all right? I came shopping. Look at all of this stuff, Severus!" She showed him her armful. "Look, look! Pepper Imps! They make you breathe fire or smoke… or something!" She rummaged through what she was holding. "And check _this_ out!" She held up a pentagon shaped blue and gold box. "Chocolate Frogs! Each pack comes with a famous witch or wizard card! I've heard of these, but never seen them in my life!" She had a huge smile on her face, her perfect pearly teeth shining with her happiness. Her smile faded as she looked at his expression. "Something wrong, Severus?"

Severus caught himself staring at her. _I was right… She _is_ she naïve… she is so childish… so quick to find amusement in the simplest things in life… she is so beautiful… Look at that smile, that hair, those eyes, that body frame… that laugh! Merlin, that laugh! …I want to laugh with her…_

Aeowyn whistled and nudged Severus with her elbow. "Hey, Severus! You listening?"

Severus snapped back to reality and said, "Yes, quite all right… You just disappeared in the alley… I thought," he started, but find he couldn't say the words. "I thought… you… I thought you had been…"

"What?" Aeowyn asked. "Kidnapped? Who wants to kidnap an eleven year old girl trapped in a thiry year old's body?"

"I do not understand," Severus pointed out, his usually confused attitude slipping into his expressions. 

Aeowyn scoffed. "Forget it. Come on! I've still got to pay for all of this, then I want to go to Zonko's!" Severus followed her closely to the cash register, where she paid nine knuts and fifty-two sickles for what she had bought. With her bag in hand, Severus and Aeowyn exited Honeydukes. "Wow! That place was great!" She looked at Severus with a smile on her face. "What do you normally do when _you_ come to Hogsmeade, Severus?"

He looked at her quizzically, wondering why she was so interested. "I buy supplies for my potions class." 

Aeowyn stared at him in disbelief. "You don't go to Honeydukes and buy candy?"

Severus shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I do not like candy."

Aeowyn put her right hand on her left arm and started choking. "Severus! Heart… attack!" She gagged and fell over in the street. 

Severus immediately knelt down beside her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "Aeowyn! Aeowyn, speak to me! What is wrong?! Aeowyn!!" 

Aeowyn opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out her fellow Professor. She reached up and pinched his nose. "Gotcha!" She laughed and stood up, dusting herself off. He stood, as well, giving her a menacing look. Aeowyn noticed this and said, "Oh come on! That was funny! Admit it!"

"Hardly," he replied, reverting back to his somber state. "I hardly believe that pretending you were dying was funny. Made me believe you were-"

"What?"

"_Almost_ made me believe you were dead," he corrected himself, not willing to give himself away. "I saw straight through your joke. You are a terrible actress," he provoked. 

"And you are a terrible liar," she pointed out as she walked past him. "Come on! Zonko's is this way… I think!" She continued down high street with Severus at her heels until she came to the shop one past Honeydukes. "Wicked!" she declared as she hurried into Zonko's.

Severus looked up to the sky. "Give me a sign. _Any_ sign that this girl is really a horrible nightmare." He sighed and followed her into the shop. She was staring at some jokes in the corner when he spotted the _last_ person he wanted to see: 

Lucius Malfoy was standing at the register, prattling on about his son. "Draco… Seeker… Draco this… Draco did… …and Draco said…"

Severus walked up behind Aeowyn and tapped her on the back. "Miss Sevor?"

"Merlin, Severus!" she snapped, turning around. "You can call me Aeowyn, you know!"

"Perhaps I might ask if you would like to return to Zonko's at another time. Only, there is a fellow at the-"

"Severus?" came the slick voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind them. Aeowyn looked at him, observing every odd thing about him. He had long blonde hair, which seemed like it had been bleached, tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a burning ice blue and he wore expensive green robes, making a mockery of Aeowyn's robes, which lay on her bed back at Hogwarts. In his left hand he held a cane which was topped by a silver snake's head. "I hardly expected to see _you_ in Zonko's…"

Severus returned Lucius' assessment with one of his own. "Not exactly your type of shop, either, is it, Lucius?"

Lucius laughed lightly. "Draco is going into his sixth year, you know. He had such high marks on his exams. He wanted some things for Hogwarts. It just so happens that he has a few nasty tricks in mind for Potter this year. I had to have Zonko's special order them for me…" He eyes trailed to Aeowyn, his lip sneering in disgust. "And… who is this, Severus?"

Before Severus could answer, Aeowyn stood up to Lucius. "Aeowyn Sevor: Professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts. And you are?" she asked, threateningly.

"Lucius Malfoy. I serve on the Committee for the Disposal of… " He narrowed his eyes at her and continued suavely, "…Dangerous Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. I have heard of you, of course, but never had the," he almost choked on the word, "… pleasure of meeting you." He looked at the bag in her hand. "Honeydukes?" His eyes trailed back up to her. "I take it you have a very sweet tooth."

Aeowyn nodded at his cane. "I take it you like snakes. You were in Slytherin?"

"Oh yes," Lucius replied with much pride in his soft voice. "The best house of them all. Wouldn't you agree, Severus?" he asked, casting a glance at Snape. Severus remained silent. "Dumbledore has Severus' tongue, I'm afraid. You'll have to forgive him. And forgive me, as well, for I must be returning home." He turned to Severus. "It was good seeing you again, Severus." Lucius looked back at Aeowyn. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Aeowyn," he said as he reached for her hand. He bowed at the waist, kissed her hand, and then whispered to her under his breath, "Mudblood. We _will_ meet again." With an evil smile, he walked out of Zonko's, leaving Aeowyn behind with anger furrowed on her face.

Severus made sure he left, then watched Aeowyn carefully. "What did he say to you?" Aeowyn's mouth was pinched tight in anger, looking as if she were ready to explode. "Aeowyn…?"

"Oh, look!" Aeowyn declared, running over to the other side of the store. "They've got Nose-Biting Teacups! I could _really_ catch Farus with these!" she laughed as she picked one up.

Severus stared at her from where he stood, his feet rooted into the floor with shock. _Did the talk she had with Lucius Malfoy not register with her brain? What is she, insane?! All she cares about are these stupid jokes! … Or maybe… she does not care what Lucius thinks… Huh! She has better sense than a lot of witches do…_ When his thoughts had left him, he noticed that Aeowyn had disappeared again. "Aeowyn?" he asked.

"Over here!" she called. "By the Filibuster Fireworks!" Severus rounded the corner and saw Aeowyn piling a couple into her arms. "These are great! I've heard of them, but never seen them! Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks! They would _never_ sell these in America!" she declared, turning with a smile to Severus. Aeowyn's smile faded when she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Aeowyn," Severus started faultily. "Lucius… he just…"

"What?" Aeowyn questioned, not understanding what he was trying to say.

Severus put his hands on her shoulders, locking his black eyes with hers. "Lucius Malfoy called you a mudblood."

Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Mum's been in the hospital and we just had Christmas today! :D (January 1st). If you read, PLEASE do me the favor of reviewing. Its hard to keep writing a story when people don't give feedback. If you want me to read any of your stories and review, I gladly will! Just send me an email! Later! ^_^


	6. Insults and Feeding Lies

To Kate: Thank you so much for the review. It was good to hear from you, but let me clear some things up. Yes, I'm from America. This means you have to understand that there hundreds of accents all across our country that you nor I have heard of. Aeowyn's dialect is taken directly from how a certain friend of mine talks. (And yes, she's American, too. Certain books, movies, and people influence us all to talk the way we do and my friend was definitely influenced by silly things.) Secondly, there is a reason for her being so childish: it's the way I wanted her and the only way I would have her be. There are certain things that you will find out through the course of the story that will reveal her careless "foolery" and Aeowyn will eventually explain why she acts the way she does. Just give me time to write it. :P Adding to that: don't rush the early childishness of the chapters. Trust me, the story is going to get shockingly serious as the truth is revealed, so enjoy the mirth of Aeowyn while it lasts.

Finally, sorry this chapter is so short. It was originally much longer, but I cut it down due to the sheer length of it. Not to mention, AP English and Latin IV are killer classes, so I don't have much free time at night. Anyway! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^;

Chapter 6: Insults and Feeding Lies

Aeowyn looked away from Severus. "So?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Severus could see tears brimming at her eyelids, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her sleeve. "Big deal!" she replied, seeming more like Aeowyn again. "So he called me a mudblood? There's worse things." Aeowyn gave Severus half of a smile. "Besides… who cares if my parents were muggles? I don't!"

Severus took his hands away from her shoulders. "I see…"

Aeowyn snorted through her nose. "Look, I know you have a lot of questions to ask me and there's a lot of answers I won't give. But when we return to Hogwarts… maybe… we can have that chat you were talking about."

Severus watched Aeowyn closely, fearing she might start crying again. "Of course… Aeowyn," he said her name softly.

Aeowyn laughed and said, "Just lemme pay for this stuff, okay?" Severus nodded and she hopped over to the shopkeeper, paying a galleon and two knuts for what she had purchased. With her pocket considerably lighter, but with a smile on her face, she and Severus walked down high street. "So… do you know how to apparate?" she asked.

Severus let out a small, "Ha!" He looked at her. "Do I know how to apparate?" he repeated, mockingly. "Stupid question, silly girl."

"Okay, okay! Gee whiz!" She looked down at the path before her. "Don't have to be all mean about it…"

"Yes, I know how to apparate. And you?"

"Stupid question, little boy!" she laughed in his face while swinging her Zonko's bag. "Of course I do! I prefer floo powder, though."

Severus looked at her suspiciously. "Floo powder is considerably more dangerous," he pointed out.

Aeowyn nodded. "That's why it's more fun! The more dangerous, the more exciting! That's why I love Quidditch!" She looked at him as he stopped in front of 'The Three Broomsticks'. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"I try to avoid it," he answered solemnly.

"You're not a wizard, then! _Every_ wizard loves Quidditch!" Aeowyn stopped smiling and glanced upwards, in deep thought. "On second thought! Every wizard except _Lucius_ loves Quidditch! It looks like the only thing that man enjoys is torturing people!" Aeowyn laughed, but found that Severus merely became more sullen after her joke. She looked at him, her mirth fading away to concern. "What's wrong?" Aeowyn searched his face frantically. "What did I say?"

"Miss Sevor, can we just return to Hogwarts?" he questioned.

Aeowyn had an expression of despondency on her face. "We're back to that, are we?" she muttered. "Sure, Snape, wherever…" Before she could ask if they could drop by 'The Three Broomsticks' for a Butterbeer, he had apparated them both back to the main gates to Hogwarts. She was about to ask him something else, but he started to walk up the path without her. "Hey!" she screamed at him, getting extremely angry at his mood swings.

Severus turned around to look at her, the usual sarcastic emotion in his eyes. "Yes, Miss Sevor?"

Aeowyn clutched her fists as best she could and stormed past him, knocking him out of the way. "Nothing, you bastard! Overgrown filthy Grindylow! Smelly ignorant Hinkypunk! Bastard, bastard, bastard!" she insulted as she continued her trek up the path to Hogwarts, leaving Severus behind. "Muggle!" she screamed at him over her shoulder. She smiled triumphantly to herself. She knew _that_ would make him angry. Aeowyn, not wanting to argue with him further, bolted into a full run for her room. She ran into Hogwarts, past the Great Hall, beyond her classroom, finally approaching her door. Aeowyn took a minute to catch her breath, then said "_Volatilis vespertilio,_" to the Musketeer on her door. The wall opened and she jumped inside, telling the Musketeer to close it quickly behind her. Aeowyn sighed and dropped her stuff down on the sofa. Sanguis, as usual, streaked through the air and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her affectionately.

Aeowyn stretched out on the sofa with Sanguis lying on her stomach. She stroked him lovingly and said aloud, "Farus thinks we're up to something, Sanguis." The bat looked up at her, understanding every word she said. "Bah! But what does he know? He thinks I work for the Ministry of America!" Aeowyn let out a series of laughs. "He's nothing to worry about. You'll see." 

Sanguis stared at her, worriedly. He let out a long, questioning squeak that sounded something like, "Squee…?"

"It's nothing, Sanguis," she replied with a smile. "Severus is mad at me because I said something about Lucius torturing people. He _obviously_ doesn't think that I know that Lucius is on Voldemort's favorite's list. And Severus doesn't think that I know he was a Death Eater!" Sanguis nuzzled into Aeowyn's neck. "Ssokay, Sanguis… I've been feeding Severus nothing but lies since the day I got here." A smile spread on her face. "Same four houses at Hoxfords, indeed! What an imbecile to believe _that_ story!" Aeowyn laughed aloud and Sanguis squeaked quietly. "How could I not feed him nothing but lies…? If word spreads around, then Voldemort and his dementors would come after me faster than a fly to squashed fruit." Aeowyn straightened the bracelet, then frowned. "Good thing I've got this, then, huh?" But Sanguis didn't reply because he had fallen fast asleep.


	7. Lemon Drops and the Unforgivable

Hi all! Here's chapter seven! Sorry it's been forever! ^_^; And lots and lots of apologies go out to Anne. I'm sorry the explanation sounded so rude, I truly am! I really appreciate your comments and your help! Please continue helping me, if you would! ^^ 

Chapter 7: Lemon Drops and the Unforgivable

The next week passed with business as usual. Severus and Aeowyn exchanged courteous glances at dinner and staff meetings, but nothing more. Aeowyn had practically locked herself in her room, preparing lesson plans. She wanted everything to be perfect when the students arrived and she wanted them to like her. She sat to her desk the Saturday before the students were to arrive, chewing on the edge of her feather quill, which was actually made of sugar. "Hmmm… What do you think, Sanguis? Should I teach them how to summon up fireballs or do you think that's a little too dangerous, considering the rivalry between Houses?" Aeowyn looked up from her work to find Sanguis sleeping on the back of the sofa, his little tummy rising and falling steadily. She laughed and said, "You're no help, you Cornish ram's bladder!" She looked at the crate, which lay beside the sofa and grinned. It was her brand new copies of _Elemental Charms_ that Mr. Camboly had sent her from Diagon Alley. With another smile, Aeowyn continued chewing on her quill. "Maybe I should teach them something more useful? Like mending bones. Merlin knows, they _need_ that spell after Quidditch matches!"

"Attention, all faculty!"

Aeowyn raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the ceiling. "Since when does this school have an all-call?" Aeowyn stopped writing to listen to what Minerva had to say.

"All teachers need to report to the Conference Room for a brief meeting. I repeat, _all_ teachers need to report to the Conference Room for a brief meeting," she said firmer.

Aeowyn sighed and closed her copies of _Basic Latin Spells_ and _Charms For Survival_. She put her olive wand in her pocket and threw a cloak around her shoulders to cover her short-sleeved shirt. Aeowyn kissed Sanguis on the head before leaving the room and as she exited, she received a surprising, "Good Morning" from the Musketeer. Aeowyn laughed at his error and bid him a good afternoon before heading for the Conference Room. She met up with Professor Sprout and they had a chat about Mandrakes until they reached their destination. 

Aeowyn loved the conference room. Dumbledore had given it a bit of his touch: there were colorful pictures on the walls, soft, velvety purple seats that grunted when you sat on them, and lemon drops (a favorite of Aeowyn's) in little glass dishes on the tables. She took her place next to Professor Binns (who had difficulty sitting in his seat, as he _was_ a ghost) and Madame Hooch, whom Aeowyn had come to appreciate as the sister she never had. She grabbed one of the glass dishes and pulled it closer to her, popping a lemon drop in her mouth. She laughed and sucked on it gleefully, her eyes closed in gratification. A grunt from the opposite side of the table made Aeowyn open her eyes. Aeowyn leered at Severus and stuck her tongue out at him. _Doesn't like candy! Indeed! What a fruit head!_

Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to enter the room and Minerva shut the door behind her. Albus took his place at the head of the table and Minerva sat at his right side. Dumbledore had an unusually worried look on his face, as did McGonagall. Aeowyn looked at them both questioningly, a troubled look crossing her face. After a few moments, Dumbledore finally asked, "Is everyone here?"

Aeowyn looked up and down the table, noticing that Farus' seat was empty. She looked back at Dumbledore, wondering whether missing Farus would be a loss or not. "Kaven isn't here," she spoke up quietly. 

"We will wait for Farus, then," Dumbledore stated, irritated and eager to speak to the staff. 

Aeowyn peered urgently into Dumbledore's eyes. "If you want me to, I'll go and see if I can find him."

"I shall go with her," Severus offered as he stood up.

Aeowyn pushed her chair back roughly, glaring at Severus. "I can go by myself! I'm not some maiden you have to rescue from a dragon!"

Dumbledore quietly said, "Calm, Aeowyn. You may go search for Farus, Severus, stay here." Before the Potions Master could protest, Dumbledore added, "She can take care of herself. I believe she did send you spiraling into your cabinet of potions once, am I right?"

Aeowyn smirked as Severus' pale face tinged pink. She looked at Dumbledore and said, "Thanks, Albus!" As soon as she cleared her chair, she raced out of the room and down the hall, trying to remember where Farus' room was. Aeowyn ran past the Great Hall, past her classroom, and even beyond Professor Binns' dusty room, but she couldn't recall where she had seen Farus' room on the map Dumbledore had given her. (She had gotten lost and found herself in a secret room that nobody had ever heard of before, so Dumbledore suggested a map until she got used to everything.) She bolted up and down stairs, dodging holes and cursing the staircases when they moved, leaving her isolated with no where to go on some occasions. Aeowyn kept running, but suddenly stopped when she heard voices. She followed the voices until she came to what she recognized as Farus' room. She peeked through the door and nearly choked on the air she had breathed in.

There were three men surrounding Farus' desk and they were obviously engrossed in something. She recognized the one on the left as Farus, sweating and stuttering with every sentence. The one on the right, too, could not keep from shaking, but he looked slightly more confident than Farus. This man had an arm that almost looked metallic and like it could crush anything he wanted. The third man had his back to Aeowyn and she couldn't recognize him in anyway. His hood was up, as well.

"But, sir, she's a brat, she couldn't possibly be-" Farus started.

"She is!" the man on the right shouted at Farus.

"Calm, calm, friends," the middle one warned. Aeowyn could not place the voice to an owner, but she swore she could recognize it.

__

Who is that?! What is Farus doing and who are those with him?! Aeowyn quietly drew her wand from her pocket. _Maybe I should get the others… No! It's likely they'll be gone by then! I have to take care of this myself!_ She stepped into the room, her wand pointed at the middleman's back.

Farus was the first to notice her and he shouted, "Sir!" 

The man in the middle (who Farus had referred to) turned around quickly, stuffing a parchment in his robe. His hood completely covered his face, preventing Aeowyn from recognizing him. He halted when he saw Aeowyn with the wand. "Ah, Miss Aeowyn… What a pleasant surprise…"

"I suspect you're lying sir," she responded as a taunt. "Now what would three suspicious characters, such as yourselves, be doing in the middle of broad daylight?" She smiled, knowing the odds were against her. "I thought the activity of _scum_ took place at night…"

"Be careful, Miss Aeowyn," the man rolled off his tongue in a grating voice. "You are outnumbered three to one."

"Ah, yes," she repeated. "But it seems all you have on _your_ side is a piece of tinfoil and an ass!"

"I do not need them to take care of you!" The leader pulled out his wand and before Aeowyn could cast her spell, he shouted "_Crucio_!"

In flash of white light, Aeowyn was on the ground, her eyes clenched tight in pain. She curled up, feeling as if all of the nerves in her body were on fire. She wanted to scream, but bit her lip to stop herself. Her wand had fallen from her hand and she searched for it frantically, all the while choking down sobs in her throat. 

"Get her wand!" she heard Farus shout.

Before anyone could move, she found her wand and held it up, screaming, "_Conjunctiva_!" She heard a hissing sound, then the howls of the three men. Her pain eased off and she stood up, opening her eyes against the agony. Two of the three men were clutching their eyes; the leader had fallen behind the desk. Farus lay fainted against the desk and the third man was attempting to help the second off the ground.

The leader shouted, "One, two, three! " A flash of blue-white light erupted from his wand, blinding Aeowyn temporarily. When her vision returned, she saw a praying mantis fly away from Farus' window. She glanced down at the floor and saw a rat tail disappear through a mouse hole. 

Aeowyn dropped to her knees and held her forehead in her hands. The Cruciatus Curse was still burning her body. She felt dizzy and nauseated, her blood boiling in torment. Aeowyn slowly allowed herself to lie on the cool stones of the floor, her eyelids drooping lazily. Just as her eyes were about to shut, they sprang back open and she sat up. "I can't just lie here! I have to tell Dumbledore!" She grabbed her wand and stood up, looking at Farus. She pointed her wand at Farus and said, "_Mobilicorpus._" Farus' motionless body levitated itself into mid air, his head lolling unpleasantly to a side. Aeowyn motioned it to follow her as she made her way back to the Conference Room. With every step, her legs threatened to buckle beneath her, begging her to lie down and sleep. 

After what seemed like forever, Aeowyn sighted the doors to the Conference Room. She let out a tiny laugh and drudged on, Farus still floating behind her. Aeowyn straightened herself up and walked into the room, as if she had never been hit by one of the unforgivable curses. All attention shifted to her and the levitating Farus as she entered the room. "Hi," was the only word her brain allowed her to say.

The Professors bolted out of their chairs, all chattering at once. It took a green firespark from Dumbledore's wand to silence them. He looked at Aeowyn. "Aeowyn… I trust you have a good explanation."

"I do indeed," Aeowyn sighed out as she collapsed to the floor.

There ya go! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, if you would and tell me what you think! ^_^


	8. The Nightmare and the Day After

Sorry it's taken so friggin' long to update! I graduated from high school and had to go through college preparations! (Whoo!! ^_^) Anywho! I just finished the fifth Harry Potter book (which was WICKED AWESOME, by the way! :D) and, as I hoped, it gave me to fuel to continue! By the way, bits of previous chapters may be altered to accommodate the fifth book! (I think I'll put a spoiler warning on the first chappie, too. :P) Anywho! So hear it is… the long-awaited (or not. :P) eighth chapter! Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 8: The Nightmare and the Day After

Aeowyn quickly sat up, gasping slightly for breath. She spun around rapidly, crawling on her knees to ascertain where she was. With a simple look down, she immediately recognized the infinite pattern of stars and black space beneath her. Aeowyn sighed and said quietly, "Another dream…"

"You wish," came a voice from behind her.

Aeowyn spun around quickly, her hand balled in a fist for protection. Upon sight of the figure before her, her wary disposition turned to one of confusion and curiosity. "Who…?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" A little girl, of about nine years old, stepped up to Aeowyn. She had short, fiery red hair and innocent amber eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt.

Aeowyn shook her head. "No… I don't…"

"I'm not surprised. You lost me… When you were six…" The little girl stared Aeowyn down. "Don't you remember me? I'm your past." She grabbed Aeowyn's bracelet and attempted to yank her closer. "You don't remember all that happened? …Don't you know why you're so childish…?"

"I don't _know_ why I'm so childish!" Aeowyn snapped harshly at her younger self. "And I can't help it… I try to act older, I really do…! But there's so much to see… so much to do and it's not fair!"

"I know it's not," the little girl stated. "But you have to be older… you have to be older for _his_ sake."

"Whose?" Aeowyn asked curiously. 

"You know who I'm talking about. He cares for you… a lot. I know he doesn't show it, but…"

"Sanguis?"

The little girl stamped her feet. "Aeowyn! Use your head! No wonder no one really likes you! Just, wake up!" She slapped Aeowyn across the face.

Aeowyn sat up, sweating profusely. She swallowed hard and glanced around, taking in the familiar sight of the Infirmary and the soft feel of the Infirmary pajamas. Before her and beside her, on carts of silver were scattered gifts of candy and jokes, cards and balloons. Aeowyn sat up and stared, smiling merrily. She turned as she heard footsteps coming into the Infirmary. "Albus! Minerva!" she proclaimed.

"Ah… it is good to see you awake, Aeowyn," Albus admitted softly as he walked up to her bedside. Minerva nodded to Aeowyn with a smile.

"Oh no you don't!" squealed a voice from outside of the Infirmary. Aeowyn winced as the oak doors to the Infirmary slammed open and Madame Pomfrey scurried over to Aeowyn. Albus had a bemused look on his face as Poppy immediately grabbed a bottle that sat on a table by Aeowyn's bed. She put it to Aeowyn's lips, forcing her to drink the liquid and Aeowyn gagged on the repugnant taste. "Lie down and stay down!" Poppy ordered as she placed the bottle back down on the bedside table. "Just relax, Aeowyn, and everything will be okay!" 

"Bub… bub I'b fime!" Aeowyn managed to blurb out as she attempted to wipe the nasty taste off her tongue.

"The patient telling the doctor she's fine?" Poppy asked with a high-pitched whine. "Do not undermine my authority, missy. _I_ and _I_ alone may inform you when you are…'fine'."

Aeowyn looked up at Poppy, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Aeowyn's gaze lowered in compliance with the nurse. "Yes ma'am…" Fear struck Aeowyn as she remembered the events of the day before. "Albus, Minerva!"

"Aeowyn?" Minerva asked urgently. "What's the matter?"

"It's Farus… Farus is a-"

"Farus has already told us everything that happened yesterday," Albus interrupted.

"Yesterday?" Aeowyn gasped. "Oh no! The students arrive today!" Aeowyn threw the sheets off her body and started to climb out of bed. Madame Pomfrey shot her a nasty look and Aeowyn immediately sunk back down into her bed.

"Aeowyn, please do not move. You are unwell," Minerva pleaded. "Everything is already prepared for their arrival and they won't be here until tonight. Please, you must rest."

Aeowyn nodded with a sigh then turned her gaze to Dumbledore. "Albus… What did Farus tell you?"

Albus sat down in the chair that Severus had been sitting in the last time Aeowyn was in the Infirmary and began: "He told us that as he was preparing to attend the meeting, a rat and a praying mantis somehow found their way onto his windowsill. Before he could shut the window, they had transfigured into humans, the two humans you dueled with. They used the 'Imperius' curse on Farus." Albus paused, allowing Aeowyn to comment.

"The Imperius curse… the one that controls people. Makes them do things they don't want to," Aeowyn stated absent-mindedly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Farus informed us that he was under that curse when you came in the door and valiantly, he added, put them in their places. However, you also knocked him about in the process. I dare say you expected Farus was involved with these two men?"

Aeowyn exhaled her breath roughly and sat up, only to be shoved back down my Madame Pomfrey. Aeowyn glared at her, then looked back at Dumbledore. "Of course I suspected him! Wouldn't you?" she asked Albus. "How was I supposed to know he was… under the influence?" Aeowyn sat, pondering for a moment. "Wait a minute… He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Why couldn't he protect himself?!"

"No more than one of our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could. Like Professor Quirrel, Farus is not the top wizard to seek defense from," Albus said in a hushed voice. "Nothing against Farus, but not even the most skilled wizard could stand up against an Imperius curse cast by an extremely powerful wizard."

"It's also because he's a Ministry member, Albus," she stated, smearing her face with anger. "You knew, didn't you?"

"There is no reason to slander the Ministry, Aeowyn. You owe them a great deal. As such, I thought it best not to inform you."

"You figured you would wait until I found out… or until Farus found the time to interrogate me?" she questioned hatefully, remembering when Farus what nearly choked her to death in the alley at Hogsmeade.

"Yes," Albus replied.

"But Albus… who were they?" Aeowyn asked desperately.

"Ssh, child. This is no matter for you to worry about," Dumbledore said with a wink and a calm smile. "It has been reported to the Ministry of Magic and will be thoroughly analyze. There is nothing for us to do except welcome the students tonight."

Minerva didn't seem as calm as Albus. She glared at Aeowyn motherly and asked, "Are you sure she's up to it, Albus? She was hit by one of the Unforgivable Curses…"

"I'm okay, Minerva… I'm pretty sure I can sit at the table at The Sorting Ceremony tonight," Aeowyn said with a smile. She turned to Dumbledore, suddenly remembering the day before. "What was yesterday's meeting for?"

"An announcement," Albus said without hesitation to cut off Minerva, who had started to say, 'Nothing important.' Albus stood from the chair next to Aeowyn's bed and continued, "There was an attack at the Ministry."

"What branch?" Aeowyn asked hastily.

"The International Corporation," Albus replied a little hesitantly, under his breath.

__

Damn! "Was anybody…?" Aeowyn asked, dreading the answer. 

"Yes… a young man named Percy Weasley was seriously injured. He's in critical condition at St. Mungo's," he replied sadly. "His brother is going to be a sixth year and his sister a fifth year… I… I hope you will treat them accordingly after hearing this?"

Aeowyn nodded. "But, Albus… why would they attack him…?" Dumbledore seemed hesitant to response. "Oh… I understand… perhaps…. Maybe we can talk after the Sorting Ceremony?" With a smile, Albus nodded. Aeowyn noticed that he and Minerva had a troubled look in their eyes far worse than what she had seen yesterday. "Albus?" Aeowyn asked as she looked around.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied.

Aeowyn bit her lip and asked timidly, "Where's Severus?" 

"Ah, yes," Albus hummed, smiling knowingly. "I asked him to run an errand for me at Hogsmeade. He should return in plenty of time before the Sorting Ceremony." 

Aeowyn smiled. "Right…" Aeowyn turned to Madame Pomfrey with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Mother, may I leave now?" she asked brightly, making Dumbledore chuckle. Aeowyn's smile faded as Poppy's frown increased. Aewoyn glared at Albus and gave him a quiet, pleading look.

After much debating and a hesitant dismissal from Poppy ("Americans! Think they can take on _any_ form of magic and skip away, unhurt!"), Aeowyn hopped down the stairs that led to the dungeon, thinking maybe Severus had returned. Curiosity had suddenly bewitched her brain and she pondered about that letter he had sent her a week ago. She peered into his classroom and called out, "Severus?" When she received no reply, she sauntered into the room, her hands pulled behind her back innocently. "Severus?" she drudged on. "Huh… I guess he's not back yet."

"Who is not back yet?" came a soft, silky voice from behind her. Aeowyn spun around in less than a second, her wand aimed at Severus' face. He moved his face out of the point of the wand and said casually, "You always greet fellow Professors with such animosity?"

Aeowyn adjusted her wand to match the movement of his head. "Do you always swoop about the castle like a bat?" she smirked.

Severus seemed to meet her challenge by retorting, "Coming from you, I shall take that as a compliment." He drew his wand, which was long and twisted. "Care for a small duel?" he asked. "You realize…This is going to get ugly…"

Aeowyn smiled, showing smug arrogance on her face. "That's what the doctors told your parents when you were born, huh?"

Severus' grin faded at her insult and she broke out into laughter. "That was not funny," he stated plainly, but not angrily as he lowered his wand. 

"I'm sorry!" Aeowyn apologized through tears of laughter. She lowered her wand and placed a hand to her right cheek, attempting to subdue her giggles.

Severus couldn't help but letting a small smile come to his lips as he stared at her. Her laugh was melodious, an almost soothing intoxication that he wished he could hear more of. His eyes trailed down her face to her figure and he noted, which was something he hadn't before, that she had a perfectly shaped hourglass waist and the shirt she was wearing really showed off the contours of her body. A slap on his shoulder brought him out of his dreaming.

Aeowyn withdrew her hand from Severus' shoulder, swiping her nose. "Really, I truly am," she managed to choke out when her laughing had stopped. "I was just looking for you to make sure you were okay," Aeowyn spouted out quickly, without thinking. _Damn it! That sounded like I care for him! Curses!_

A shocked expression was painted on Severus' face as he looked at Aeowyn. "I… was… Dumbledore asked me to go to Hogsmeade to pick up some special books he had on back order, since he was preoccupied with letters from the Ministry." He paused, then looked genuinely concerned. "How are you?"

"Tip-top!" Aeowyn replied with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I came to look for you to ask when we were going to have that chat you were talking about."

"Ah," Severus broke their gaze. "I am not exactly sure if not is the correct moment to be discussing such matters where open ears can hear."

Aeowyn put her wand back in her pocket, thinking of her own reasons why this was true. "Right," she agreed. "Good point. I'm off then! I've got to get ready for the Ceremony!" Aeowyn walked briskly past Severus, only stopping when he asked:

"Aeowyn? You are… still going to sit beside me… correct?" Severus questioned hesitantly.

"Only if you promise to wear something nice!" Aeowyn shouted out with a smile. She waved goodbye and ran out of sight.

Severus looked down at his robes. "Something… nice…?"


End file.
